Una Historia Diferente
by tiisdalevans
Summary: Una chica que lo tiene TODO, pero sin embargo algo le falta. ¿Podra Sharpay conquistar el corazón de un chico siete años mayor? ;RYPAY
1. Todos juntos

" A Different History"

Ashley Tisdale _as_ Sharpay Evans  
Lucas Grabeel _as_ Ryan Clarckston  
Zac Efron _as_ Troy Bolton  
Vanessa Hudgens _as_ Gabriella Montez  
Corbin Bleu _as_ Chad Danforth  
Monique Coleman _as_ Taylor Mckessie

**Otros:**  
Lindsay Lohan _as_ Emma Dawson  
Brenda Song _as_ Annie Roberts  
Miley Cyrus _as_ Samantha Winslet

_Sharpay Evans, La timpica chica rica, hermosa, caprichosa, a la moda, recentida, mandona, soñada por todos los hombres y envidada por todas las chicas. Vivia en una enorme mansion de un barrio privado, y por el verano, su hogar era Lava Springs, un exitoso Club de verano. Es una chica dificil, cuesta conquistarla, y mucho. Pero si su corazon encuentra a su verdadero amor, no le importara nada, solo se empeñara para conseguir lo que quiere. Personas como Gabriella Montez y Taylor Mckessie, la detestan, Y chad Danforth, solo un poco. Troy Bolton se enamorara enserio de ella, y ahora lo que sea necesario para estar con ella. Ryan Clarckston es un chico de clase intermedia, que conocera a sharpay..y pasara lo que tenga que pasar_

- ¡Martha, traeme un jugo! - _Ordenó Sharpay, Martha era su pobre mucama_

- Si, señorita - _Luego de 5 minutos-_ Aqui tiene señorita.

- Muchas gracias, y para la proxima, tardate un poquito menos, ¿Puede ser? - _MAdoneó. Marthe asintio, fingio una sonrisa y "hullo" de la habitacion_

- Hija, trata de disfrutar un poco mas del verano. Ayer comenzó y lo único que haces es quejarte - _Esa fue Marge, la madre de Sharpay._

- Madre, porfavor...Deja de decirme lo que debo hacer, ¿quieres? - _La Madre dio un suspiro y salio de su habitacion, de su lujos habitacion. Sharpay, en el verano, vivian en un club de verano, Lava Springs, era un lugar enorme, por supuesto con paisaje maravilloso, restaurant a la luz de la luna, piscina gigante, canchas de golf, basket, y todo lo que te puedas imaginar. Claro que todo eso, debia estar atendido por empleados, que tenian que conseguir._

- ¿Cuando llegaran los empleados, padre? - _Pregunto Sharpay_

- Hoy por la tarde, sharpay. Y porfavor, trata de no estar presente cuando les demos su tareas correspondidas. - _Ordeno_

- De acuerdo, de todos modos no me interesa - _Dijo con poco interes_ -Por cierto, hoy despues del almuerzo saldre con Emma de compras, ¡este verano necesito estar esplendida!

- Me alegro Linda - _Beso su frente_ - Ahora vajemos, la mesa esta servida. - _Bajaron y se pusieron a almorzar, sharpay comida demasiado rapido, pues se moria de ganas de salir con Emma de shopping. Ellas dos, junto con Samantha, y Annie, eran las chicas mas populares y hermosas del colegio al que asistian, claro que la "lider", era Sharpay. Al terminar el almuerzo, sharpya salio en su descapotable rosa, en busca de Emma, y luego de ashi, al shopping._

**Perspectiva Troy (PT)**  
- ¡No puedo creer que comenzemos a trabajar! - _Dije, muy feliz_

- Lo se, es maravilloso, asi podre comprarme todos los libros que me hacen falta. - _Gabriella Montez es una chica de alto coeficiente, es bastante bonita, pero en east high (nuestro colegio) no es notada por nadie, es la tipica chica buenita e inocente. La verdad, nosotros somos muy buenos amigos, aunque unos cuantos meses atras, ella me confeso que sentia algo por mi._

- No se como pueden estar tan entusiasmados. Chicos, despierten. Vamos a trabajar, no al paraiso. - _¿Quien podria haber dicho eso? Claro, Chad._

- Chad, ten un poco de entusiasmo, de seguro nos vamos a divertir juntos, los 4 - _Taylor es TAN positiva, la adoro._

- Como sea, ya son mas de las 2, deberiamos ir yendo. - _Termino de decir Chad, luego salimos para Lava springs, si, creo que asi se llamba nuestro nuevo lugar. Llegamos, era realmente hermoso. Inmediatamente fuimos atendido por un señor que, al pricnipo daba miedo, pero resulto ser amigable, creo que era.. Mark Evans, o algo asi..Nos llevo a recorren todo el lugar, parecia que no terminaria nunca. Luego, nos ascendieron distintos cargos._

- ¿Montez?

- Si.. - _Dijo Gabby_

- Usted sera.. _Se fijo en su hoja_ - Mesera. Bolton y Danforth, tambien meseros. Y mckessie...Cocinera. ¿Esta claaro? - _Pregunto. La verdad, a veces si daba miedo._

- Si. - _Contestamos al unisono_

- Perfecto. Tendran que trabajar desde las 08:00 a.m, a las 22:00 p.m. Todos los clientes deben estar satisfechos del trabajo de cada uno de ustedes. En especial una cliente...en especial. Ella es Sharpay Evans, mi hija. -_Dijo con poco entusiamo._

- ¿Tendremos que atender a su hija? - _Pregunto Tay._

- Tiene su misma edad, no sera dificil. - _Nos convencio. Yo me preguntaba, ¿Como seria esa tal sharpay evans?_

- Junto a nuestra mansion, hay una cabaña de huespedes, ahi es donde se hospedaran. Es grande, habra lugar como para 6. Claro que desde las 22:00 a las 08:00 podran hacer lo quiera, como salir de compras, ir a a sus casas, lo que deseen. - _Termino de hablar, ¡Aleluya!_

- ¡Espere! Señor Evans..Vengo por un puesto de trabajo.. - _Djio un chico rubio, que venia corriendo desde la entrada, tenia los pantalones un poco sucios, su remera en las mismas condiciones, y sus zapatos estaban algo rotos, la verdad, no teniamos idea de quein era._

- Lo lamento, ya entregue todo - _Miro su hoja_ - Aguarda, aqui hay algo...como ¿Guardavidas? - _Pregunto_

- Perfecto. - _El Sr. Evans comenzo a decir nuevamente las reglas, la verdad, yo ya estaba harto._

- Correcto, digame sus datos. - _Ordeno_

- Soy Ryan Clarckston, vengo de las vegas y tengo 24 años. - _24 años, eso era...7 años mas que nosotros. La verdad, no parecia, se mantenia bastante bien... Luego fuimos a nuestra cabaña, junto a la mansion de los Evans. Ryan vino con nosotros, la verdad, a pesar de la diferencia de edad, nos llevamos bastante bien._

**Fin PT - P Ryan**

- Creo que morire despues de tantas horas de trabajo. - _Dijo el chico de la enorme melena, Chad. Ellos son un poco pequeños, no saben lo que es ganarse la vida, no es que yo sea un pobreton, pero ellos tienen un nivel mas alto que el mio.y ni hablar de los Evans._ - Solo piensen, estaremos 14 hs trabajando, y solo 10 libres.

_- Pf, eso no es nada, yo trabajaba las 24 hs y asi me ganaba la vida.._

- Chad, trata de ser mas positivo, piensa que el sueldo debe ser muuuy bueno. - _Dijo la morocha, taylor, haciendonos reir a todos_

- ¿En que pensas, Troy? - _Pregunto Gabriella, la morena, ella es muy bonita, pero no me puedo fijar en ella, solo tiene 17 años._

- Nada, solo qu-- - _Fue interrumpido_

- Creo que Troy no deja de pensar en esa tal sharpay Evans, ¿no es asi? - _Dijo Chad entre risas_

- ¿Sharpay Evans? ¿Quien es ella? - _Pregunte, soy curioso_

- Es la hija del Sr. Evans, tenemos que satisfacerla con nuestro trabajo, tiene nuestra edad, bueno..la de nosotros. - _Me contesto taylor, ella es muy simpatica._


	2. Conociendo a Sharpay

- ¿En eso pensabas? - _Volvio a preguntar la morena, creo que ellos eran novios o algo por el estilo... porque eso parecian.  
_

_- Claro que no, ¿Como puedo pensar en alguien que todavia no conozco? - Respondio Troy_

- ¿Que hora tienes? - _Me pregunto la morena. Vuelvo a repetir, que bonita que es.._

- Son las 16:30. - _Le sonrei, a lo que me respondio con un "Muchas Gracias"_

- Ya tendriamos que ir a la mansion para comenzar con nuestro trabajo, ¿Cierto? - _Dijo Taylor_

- Si, vamos. - _Dije, y salimos para alla. Nos encontramos con el Sr. Evans_

- Claro que no chicos, mañana comenzaran a trabajr. - _Nos dijo mientras bebia de su cafe y escribia en su PC_

- De acuerdo, ¿Pero que se supone que haremos ahora? - _Pregunto Gabriella_

- Pueden hacer lo que quieran, hoy tendran el dia lib-- - _Fue interrumpido por un grito que nos exploto los timpanos_

- ¡Papaaaaaaaaa! - _Se escucho desde arriba, de seguro era su hija, sharpay, supongo._

- ¿Que pasa hija? Ven aquii. - _Contesto el padre gritando. Y Ahi la vimos todos. Vajar por las escaleras, su hermosa cabellera, sus hermosas piernas, su hermoso rostro, su hermosa figura..Creo que todo eso definia a Sharpay Evans. Tenia un shorsito y una remera que le hacia ver la panza, eso la hacia mas linda aún. Creo que se me noto bastante la cara de embobado que puse cuando la vi, pero para mi suerte, no fui el unico, ya que troy y chad tenian la misma cara, y las chicas...bueno, las chicas la miraban con un odio indescriptible, estallaban de envidia._

- ¿Y Bien? - _Pregunto, algo amargada._

- Amm, ellos son los empleados, Sharpay. - _Dijo señalándonos_ - Vamos, Presentense. - _Nos ordeno el Sr. Evans_

- Oh - _Tose-_ Soy Troy Bolton, Encantado en conocerlo, Srita Evans. - _Ajajja, este estaba mucho mas enbobado que yo_

- Soy Chad...Sanforth. - _Beso su mano, a lo que Sharpay puso cara de asco, y luego le sonrio falsamente, supongo_

- Gabriella Montez. - _Dijo muy cortante Gabriella, moria de envidia_

- Mucho gusto, soy Taylor Mckessie. - _Al igual que Gabriella, cortante, pero ella lo disimulaba muchisimo mejor. Ayy no, llega mi turno.._

- Soy Ryan Clarckston, mucho gusto Srita Evans.- _Le sonrei, y me devolvio la sonrisa_

- Encantada, Sr Clarckton. - _Me volvio a sonreir. Luego de eso, volvimos a nuestra cabaña._

**Perspectiva Sharpay**  
- Padre, ¿Que sabes de Ryan Clarckston?. - _Le pregunte, ese chico me parecio hermosisimo. Y si yo lo quiero, lo tengo._

- Es de Las Vegas, y tiene 24 años. -_Me miró._ - ¿Que tanto me preguntas? - Aww, ¡detesto que sea tan celoso!

- Oh, nada..solo que...¡Curiosidad! - _Respondi, y subi a mi habitacion. Estube un largo rato pensando en el. Me quede ahi hasta la hora de cenar, la verdad, amo pasar tiempo en mi habitacion. Cuando baje, me encontre con los empleados sentados en la mesa, la verdad, no me gusta que ellos compartan la mesa con nosotros, pero en "Ello" Estaba __MI__ rubio, asique, bienvenidos sean..Me sente al lado de un rubio, ojos celestes, rasgos muy lindos, Troy. Si, asi se llamaba. La moreno no dejaba de mirarme con odio. Awww, ¡ya la detesto!_

- Y...Hablenos de su vida, chicos. - _Mi madre, mas anticuada, imposible._

- Asistimos al East High de New Jersey, pero como somos de L.A, nos trasladaran al de aca. - _Respondio Gabriella Montez, ¿a nosotros que nos importa a que colegio va?_

- Que casualidad, sharpay va a ese. - _Mi madre, ¡Genial! Estare con la cerebritos_

- ¡Genial! - _Grito Troy, Es obvio que muere por mi._

- ¿Y Tu Ryan? Se que no eres amigo de ellos..

- No, de hecho, hoy los conoci..Yo termine la escuela hace rato, desde que me gradue, trabaje en una granja, con mi padre. - _¡Es hermoso! Estubimos hablando mucho tiempo mas, yo no dejaba de mirar a Ryan, pero el no me miraba nada. Luego de cenar, los empleados se fueron a su cabaña, mañana seria un dia lago, pues Lava Springs empezara a funcionar con club. Ayy, deteste que gente desconocida este en mi casa. Cuando ellos se fueron, subi a mi alcoba, y llame a mis amigas, para contarles todo sobre este rubio_

**Perspectiva Troy**  
_Esa Sharpay Evans me volvio loco. Es realmente hermosa, y lo mejor es que, nos seguiremos viendo gracias a la escuela. Chad y Ryan quedaron enbobados, pero nada serio, en cambio lo mio era amor a primera vista._

- ¡Una estupida! - _Se quejo Gabby, desde la habitacion de las chicas, yo me tube que reir, los celos la estaban matando. Las dos se pusieron sus camisones y vinieron a nuestra habitacion._

- ¿Que piensan de Sharpay Evans, chicos? - _Pregunto Tay_ - Antes que nada, si quieren mi opinion, no es lo demaciado bonita. - _Agrego. Envidia, envidia, envidia._

- Si quieren la mia, honestamnte - _se puso una mano en el pecho._ - ¡Es la chica mas hermosa que vi en la vida! - _Grito Chad. Al oir eso, la cara de las chicas se transformaron._- Pero no saldira con ella, es muy pesada.

- ¿Que hay de ti, Ryan? - _Pregunto Gabby_

- Mmmm..yo pienso que es linda, como tu y taylor, pero eso es todo.

- Ohh que dulce. - _Dijo Gabby_- ¿y Tu? - _Me pregunto_

- Yo pienso igual que el. - _Le sonrei, ella se puso feliz, yo no queria lastimarla, pero no sentia lo mismo que ella. Luego nos quedamos dormidos, las chicas en su alcoba, y nosotros en la nuestra, habia que descansar, mañana seria un dia largo._


	3. ¿Me seduce?

**Holaaaa ! Bueno, aca les dejo el tercer cap de la nove, pero no la lee nadie. A los que leian "Algunas cosas no duran para siempre", decidi seguirla :) tengo que encontrar las hojas en donde la tenia copiada y listo… Bueno, mmm, HOY ES MI CUMPLEEE, jaja yeaaah, seis de marzo :) **

**Perspectiva Ryan**  
_06.30, sonó el despertador. Nos levantamos, entré al baño, me duche, me perfume, cepille mis dientes, me puse mi uniforme y espere a que los demás terminaran. A las 08.00 ya estabamos listos. Nos dirigimos a la cocina del restaurant. A decir verdad, Taylor cocina de excelencia. El restaurant estaba bastante lleno, y eso que solo era el desayuno...por algo deben decir que es la comida más importante de día. En fin, la piscina abría a las 08.30 asique mientras ayudé un poco a Taylor en la cocina, y luego me dirigí hacia la piscina, no había nadie, ni una miserable mosca, pero ¿Quién se metería a esa hora? El sol pegaba muy fuerte, me quité mi blusa, me puse protector "Hawaiian Trpic", mi marca favorita, y luego me senté en ese lugar que esta bien arriba, donde se sientas los guardavidas. De repente siento que el portonsito de la entrada a la pileta se abre, ¿Quién era? Sharpay Evans. Traía la parte de arriba de su bikini y abajo un shorsito de jean. Honestamente, no es que sea un deprabado ni nada de eso, pero se me hacía irresistible no mirarla. Se puso a tomar sol por un rato, y luego se me acercó._  
- Parece que nadie viene aquí... - _Me dijo, sentándose en la orilla de la piscina, mojando sus pies en el agua. No tuve más remedio que sentarme junto a ella._  
- Esque... Es la hora. Ahora todos desayunan. - _Le contesté, sin dejar de mirarla._  
- Ajá. Tendría que abrir más tarde, además, el sol está muy fuerte a esta hora...¿Tienes Protector? - _Preguntó, es una chica muy sociable._  
- Claro. - _Se lo dí. Comenzo a ponerselo por todo el cuerpo, realmente no podía dejar de mirarla, es irresistible. Las gotas que caían por mi cara no se si eran por el calor del sol o por verla a ella._ - Asique asistes al East High... - _Tenía que hablar de algo._  
- Si, Así es. Soy la más popular de ese colegio, bueno, es obvio. - _Humm..es algo creída, pero en fín, me cae bien, mala persona despues de todo no es._ - Eres de Las Vegas, ¿Cierto? ¿No piensas mudarte aquí?  
- Oh nonono, solo estaré aquí este verano, talvez los que vengan. Pero mi verdadero destino esta allá.  
- ¿Estás seguro? - _se me aproximó._ - Porque por ahí.. acá encuentres algo...de lo que no quieras alejarte. - _Oigan, ¿Me tira onda? No lo creo._  
- Oye, ¿Qué edad tienes? - _Esquivé el tema._  
- Cumpliré 18 en unos meses. - _Creo que faltaba para que cumpliese 18, solo lo dijo para parecer más grande._  
- Ah, sos una nena. - _Puso una cara extraña.Tosí_ - Claro, comparándote conmigo... - _Yo y mis excusas._  
- No te creas, son solo 7 años. - _Me dijo._  
- ¿Te parece poco? - _Comenzé a reír._  
- Si. - _Dijo muy seriamente, y acercándose cada vez mas, deje de reírme sólo para observar su hermoso rostro_  
- ¡Sharpay! - _Gritaron unas chicas, amigas suyas, supongo. Se paró fue corriendo hasta ellas._  
- ¡Chicaaaaas! - _Se abrazaron, que linda imagen, jaja._ - Espérenme. - _Volvió a donde yo estaba, tomó sus zapatos y muy cerca de mis labios dijo "Nos vemos luego", es muy provacativa_  
**Perspectiva Sharpay**  
- Vamos al restaurant a tomar algo. - _Dije, a mis amigas._  
- ¿Ese es el rubio del que tanto nos has hablado? - _Preguntó Emma, asentí._  
- Pues, no te confundiste cuando dijiste que era muuuuy lindo. - _Agregó Sammy_  
- Si chicas, y hasta no conseguirlo, no paro. - _Yo soy así..Cosa que quiero, COSA QUE TENGO._  
- De seguro ya lo tienes a tus pies. - _Me alentó Annie. Entramos al restaurant, y nos atendió la estúpida de Gabriella Montez._  
- ¿Qué desean tomar? - _Preguntó. Fingiendo amabilidad, claro._  
- Ammm, traenos 4 malteadas de cereza, con bombillita porfavor, que haga juego con el color de la malteada, que las 4 tengan la misma cantidad de hielo, la bombilla no muy corta, mas bien, de esas flexibles, y que traigan esa sombrillita, eso sí, de 4 colores diferentes. Apurate en traerlas si querés propina. - _La verdad, soy una genia. ¡Hubiesen visto la cara de Gabriella! Se fue rapidamente a la cocina, con esa cara de odio que la caracterizaba, al menos cuando estaba conmigo._  
**Fin Perspectiva Sharpay**  
- ¡NO LA SOPORTO! - _Gritó Gabriella, muy enfadada._  
- ¿Qué sucede Gabby? - _Le preguntó Troy._  
- Esa Sharpay Evans, te juro que si pudiera la mataría. - _Troy río._ - ¡¿Cuál es la gracia?!  
- Sólo dale tiempo Gabby, recuerda que no podemos hacerla enfadar. - _Le aconsejó._  
- Gracias Troy. - _Lo abraza._ - Te dije que te quiero, ¿Verdad? - _Troy asintió, a veces gabriella lo ponía incómodo. Gabriella le llevó las malteadas a Sharpay y volvió, sin propina, por supuesto, es lo que se esperaría de Sharpay. Se hicieron las 11.00 y el restaurant no para de funcionar._  
- Ya no puedo más. - _Dijo Gabriella, tirándose en un banco._  
- Y todavía nos quedan 10 horas. - _Se quejó chad_

Vamos chicos, solo vamos 4 horas...¿Dónde está esa juventud? - _Recibió miradas no muy amistosas._  
- Me gustaría tener en empleo de Ryan, lo único que hace es estar sentado viendo el agua. - _Dijo Chad, quien más._  
**Perspectiva Ryan**  
- Chicas, ¿Ya se van? - _Escuché oír a Sharpay._  
- Si, ya es tarde.. suerte. - _Se saludaron y se fueron. Sharpay se me aporximó nuevamente, se quitó su shorsito y se tiró al agua. Cuando salió a la superficie..._  
- Ven a nadar conmigo. - _Me dijo, me paré en la orilla._  
- ¿Que?  
- ¡Ven! - _Me tomó la mano y me jaló haciéndome caer al agua._ - ¡¿Qúe se supone que haces?! - _Pregunté, fuiroso, muy furioso._  
- Vamos... te hará bien nadar... - _Me sonrió provocandome y se me acercó_  
- Oye, aléjate de mí, sos una nena. - _Intenté salir por la escalerita, pero me jaló de la pierna y caí nuevamente._ - ¡¿Qué quieres?! - _Pregunté algo nervioso, la verdad parezco un nene al lado de ella._  
- Hey, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tiene malo estar junto a mí en la piscina? - _Preguntó mientras nadaba. Se me acercó._ - ¿Acaso pensas que quiero algo con vos?  
- Claro que no, ¿Como voy a pensar eso? Sos una nena.. - _Dije riendo. Es una nena irresistible._  
- Si claro, como digas. - _Salió rapidamente de la piscina, agarró un toallón y fué corriendo hacia su casa, su mansión. ¿Qué fue lo que hice? Uff, ella me pone muuy nervioso._

**Les gustoo? Espero…y si no, mala lecheeeee. Dklhvfdklavasá,**

**Un beso, dejen reviews**


	4. Peleas y seducciones

**Bueno, aca les dejo el cuarto cap de la nove, no se porque mierda se me ocurrio ponerla aca :S es completamente al pedo. Pero bue, ya esta. Lean mis fics de HM; "When you look me in the eyes", y "Amistad, Valioso Sentimiento", vayan a mi perfil para encontrarlos, mas facil. O hagan como qieran..**

_Uff, que día agotador, ya son las 22.00, y a la piscina no fue nadie en todo el día. Bueno, solo Sharpay, que ensima se enojo conmigo. Ya estamos todos en la cabaña. Gabriella y Chad, tirados en la cama y no hacen más que quejarse._

- Esto...no..da...¡para más! - _Se quejó Gabriella_

- Vamos Gabby, recién es el primer día... - _La alentó Troy._

- Oigan¿No han visto mi celular? - _Pregunté, no lo econtraba por ningun lado._

- No, yo no lo he visto. - _Me contestó Troy._ - Talvez lo olvidaste en la piscina. -_Agregó. Talvez tenía razon. Asique fui, eran las 22.00 y estaba abierta, que raro, yo la había cerrado. Entré y me encuentro con que en la orilla, y mojando sus pies en el agua, estaba Sharpay._

- Hey - _Me acerqué, me miró y luego bajo la vista hacia el agua. Fui hasta ella y me senté a su lado._ - ¿Qué haces aquí sola? - _Pregunté._

- Es mi casa, puedo venir cuando se me de la gana. - _Contestó. Woow, que carácter. Se veía enojada...conmigo. Es rara, hay que decirlo._

- Oh, tienes razón. - _Le sonreí. Ella solo jugaba mojando sus pies._ - ¿Estás enojada conmigo, o algo por el estilo? - _No me contestó. Nos quedamos en silencio como cinco minutos._ - Contestame. Que yo sepa a tí no te hice nada. - _Me miró desafiante, da un poco de miedo, debo decir._ - ¡Ahh! - _reaccioné_ - ¡Ya lo se! te enojaste porque dije que eras una nena¿verdad?

- Me molesta que me digan que soy una nena, yo no me veo así. Primero; tengo 17, no 12 años. Segundo; mi madurez es como la de una chica de... 24. - _reí_ - y Tercero; me molesta que me lo diga alguien que justamente su madurez se parezca a la de un chico de 18 años. - _Dejé de reírme. La miré seriamente._

- ¿Me estás llamando inmaduro? - _Le pregunté algo enojado. Descubrí que Sharpay y yo tenemos algo en común; nos enojamos de cualquier cosa._

- Solo para tu edad... - _Me contestó con la mayor tanqulidad. Se paró, luego yo lo hice enfrentandola._

- Ve a tu casa, chiquita. - _¿¡Por qúe abré dicho eso?!_

- ¿¡Perdón?! - _Me dijo muy furiosa._ - Un empleadito como vos - _Me pregó suavemnte en el pecho_ - no va a ponerme ordenes, y menos en mi propia casa.

- Yo soy el que maneja la piscina asique te ordeno que te vayas. - _Empezamos a discutir, y ¿saben como terminé? Empapado. Me agarró por la espalda y me empujó al agua. ¿La frutilla del postre? Se llevó mi celular. Llegué a la cabaña todo mojado._

- Hey¿acaso el celular estaba adentro de la piscina? - _Me preguntó Chad, que chistoso. Le comenté a los chicos lo que había sucedido._

- ¿Discutiste con Sharpay? - _Preguntó Taylor. Yo asentí._

- No puedo creer que una chica, 7 años menos que vos, te haya ganado. Parece que el único hombre aquí soy yo. -_Insinuó Chad, acomodando su chaqueta._

- ¿Qué hay de mí? - _Preguntó Troy._

- Jajaja¿Es broma? - Dijo Chad.

- Dejen de pelear. Pero¿ahora ella tiene tu celular? - _Me preguntó Gabriella._

- Si, y no sé como voy a hacer para conseguirlo. - _Me lamenté. Nos acostamos. Mañana sería otro día._  
**Perspectiva Sharpay**  
_Llegué a mi casa luego de discutir con __MI__ rubio. Me acosté en mi cama y me puse a revisar su celular. Derepente, en su mensajería encontré un mensaje de una tal "Chelsy", como es nombre de chica, decidí leerlo. __**" Yo también te quiero Ry, y ya no veo la hora de vernos de nuevo, asiqué viajaré hasta L.A, ya no veo la hora de estar juntos otra vez, nos vemos en unos días. Chelsy"**__. No lo podía creer, que chica patetica. Obviamente tenía que impedir que __MI__ rubio se vea con esa, asique le mandé un sms, __**" Escucha estúpida, no quiero volver a verte, quédate allá¡eres horrible! con solo pensar que vendras me dan ganas de matarme, no t me acerques nunca mas. ¡muérete!"**__ Jajaja, soy una genio. No creo que vuelvan a verse. Además de eso, gasté todo su crédito con mis amigas. Y porfin me acosté, y tipo 02.00 de la madrugada sonó el celular de Ryan, era número desconocido, que más da, atendí._

- Sharpay¡quiero mi celular! - Era Ryan, esta enojadísmo.

- De acuerdo. -_le contesté._ - Ven a mi cuarto si quieres volver a verlo. -_corté, no se como hizo para entrar, pero luego de apróximadamente media hora, toca mi puerta._

- ¡Damelo! - _Dijo, cerrando la puerta._

- Tranquilo, te daré lo que quieres. - _Contesté, acercánsome a él._

- Damelo, o le diré a tus padres, tu elijes. - _Me amenazó. A veces es tan estúpido._

- Oh no, tiemblo de miedo. - _Lo provoqué. Luego, tratando de quitarmelo, "sin querer" calló encima mío, sobre el piso._  
- Aquí lo tienes. -_Dije, nerviosa. Supongo me asusté un poco. Se levantó y ayudé a levantarme._

- ¿Qué pasa¿Me tenés miedo? - _Me preguntó, acercándose y acorralándome contra la pared._

**Bueno, espero qe les haya gustado. Me duele todo :S, unbeso.**


	5. ¿Que sucede conmigo?

Perspectiva Ryan

**Perspectiva Ryan**  
_¿Qué estoy haciendo? Quería separarme de ella, pero no podia. Era como si una fuerza interna me aproximara cada vez mas. Ella parecia bastante nerviosa, por dios, soy una Lbestia, solo tiene 17 años. Me aleje de ella, pero rapidamente me empujo contra la puerta y se acerco a mi, ahora el que tenia miedo era yo. Rodee sus caderas con mis manos, so se porque lo hice. Luego la alze, solo un poco, y la puse brutalmente contra la puerta, no se que me pasaba, supongo que su hermosura me llevaba a hacer esas cosas. Pero no me detuve, me moria de ganas de probar esos hermosos labios, asique me fui acercando a ella. Nuestras panzas, algo descubiertas, chocaban, asique estabamos bien pegaditos. Abrí me boca lentamente…_

- ¡Sharpay! ¿Está todo bien? – _Pregunto desde afuera su madre, golpeando la puerta. La solte, por una parte, furioso, pero por otra, agradeciendole a su mama, porque ella solo tiene 17, y no me podia aprovechar, por mas irresistible que sea…_

- Ehh…si, si…Estoy bien – _Dijo, algo nerviosa. Su madre se fue. Sharpay me miro y me sonrio de la forma mas tierna y picara a la vez, yo no hize nada, ni un gesto, solo camine hacia la puerta e intente abrirla._

- Hey, ¿Qué haces? - _Me pregunto Shar. Si, ahora la llamo así._

- Me voy, no está bien lo que estabamos haciendo.

- Pero lo querías hacer. - _Me miró tiernamente, me vuelve loco._

- Pero no es lo correcto. - _Puse mi dedo indice en sus labios, le tomé una cadera y besé se frente, abrí la puerta y me fui, sin que nadie logre verme. No podía ir a la cabaña, todos dormían y, la verdad no tenía ganas de darles explicaciones a gente que no conozco, asique, fui a la pileta, me acosté y miré las estrellas mientras pensaba. No se que era lo que realmente me pasaba con ella, necesitaba descargarme, pero no sabía como. Eran las 03.00 de la madrugada, tendría que acostarme, pero no quería despertar a los chicos, sus trabajos son muchos mas agotadores que el mío y debían descansar. De repente, una mano tocó mi hombro…_

- Hey viejo, ¿Qué haces aquí? - _Me preguntó Chad, sentándose a mi lado._

- Pienso. Eso hago… - _Le respondí sin dejar de mirar el cielo estrellado._

- En Sharpay, ¿cierto? - _¿Acaso es síquico?_

- ¿Por qué piensas eso? - _Me senté y lo miré._

- Te escuche cuando le hablabas por telefono, Te pasan cosas con ella, ¿verdad?

- Es que ese es el problema. No sé lo que me pasa. -_suspiré_- Sé que algo es, porque.. -_le tenía que contar…_- hoy fui a su cuarto, y casi nos besamos. -_Abrió bien grandes los ojos._

- Ah bueno, vos no sos ningún tonto. Hace sólo unos días la conociste viejo, no vayas tan rápido, acordáte que es mucho menor, imaginate si alguien se entera, su padre…creo que te mataría. - _Chad y su forma de alentar…_

- Ya te dije que no sé lo que me pasa…creo que tendré que evitar cruzármela.

- Pero si harás eso, hazlo. Verás, hay una persona que tiene bien en claro lo que siente hacia sharpay, y esta decidido a conquistarla…no le arruines el juego…sabes a quien me refiero… - _Claro que lo sé; Efron. Creo que hice mal en hablar de esto con Chad, no me ayuda en nada._ – Bueno, iré a dormir, ¿vienes? - _Nos fuimos a acostar. Pareciera que esas tres horas y medias que nos quedaban para descansar, se transformaran en minutos. No pude descansar nada. Amaneció, todos nos despertamos. En ese momento me llega un mensaje de texto, era de Chelsea, ella y yo eramos novios, y antes de que me viniera aquí cortamos, pero planeamos vernos de nuevo. En fin, me quedé bastante sorprendido al leerlo, decía : __**"Te odio, Ryan. Eres la peor basura que conozco, ¿cómo te atreviste a insultarme así? Ahora sólo sueña que volveremos a vernos, olvídate de mí."**__ Realmente no entendía nada, lo único que se me pude venir a la cabeza en ese momento fue; __Sharpay__. Tenía ganas de matarla, igual, yo no estaba muy enamorado de Chel, pero ella no tiene por que meterse en mis cosas, ya me va a escuchar. Ya se hiceron las 08:00, mientras nos bañábamos._

- Haayy, que lindo es estar bien fresquiita.. - _Dijo Gabriella estirándose._

- Oigan chicas, ¿podrían ir un minuto afuera? Necesito hablar con Ryan en privado… - _Dijo Troy. ¿de que tendríamos que hablar?_

- Claro. - _Dijeron las dos al unisono y salieron para afuera._

- Oye Ryan…¿Qué te pasa a ti con Sharpay? - _Me quiero matar, ¿cómo me va a preguntar eso justo él? Creo que estoy en el horno…_


	6. ¿Peleas?

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. **  
- Co...co...¿Como que me pasa con Sharpay? - _Pregunte, nervioso. La verdad, no se porque me puse asi. Como si Bolton me diera miedo..._  
- Si, quiero saber que te pasa con ella. Así de sencillo... - _¡¿Que le tengo que dar explicaciones a el?!_  
- No...no... - _Me quede unos segundos mirandolo, y me cruze de brazos._ - Me parece que sos un poco chico para hablarme en ese tonito... Además, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso a mí?  
- El me contó todo. - _Mire rapida y seriamente a Chad, parece que no se puede confiar en nadie..._ - Ademas, viejo, no te hagas el "grandesito" con nosotros...Vamos, solo tienes 24, no 50. - _ja-ja-ja, que gracioso._  
- Escucha, no me pasa nada con ella, ¿Oíste? - _Agarré mi bolso, muy enojado, y sali a la piscina. Estas actitudes de Bolton ya me estaban molestando..._  
**Perspectiva Sharpay**  
_Son las 08.00, ¿Qué puedo hacer? Creo que iré a tomar algo, solo espero que no me atienda la estúpida de Gabriella Montez. Llegue al restaurant, estaba bastante, bastante lleno, me encontra con Gabriella, pero para mi suerte, ella no atendería mi mesa_  
- ¡Señorita Evans! ¿Qué desea tomar? - _Me pregunto...Troy. El es muy lindo, y amable._  
- Quisiera un jugo de fresas por favor... - _Le sonreí, creo que eso lo mato. Regreso luego de cinco minutos y le deje mi propina, luego de quedarnos charlando bastante tiempo...el es muiy simpatico . Me fui a caminar con mi jugo por ahí, la piscina estaba abierta, asique decidi entrar para ver al rubio que me vuelve loca. Estaba bastante llena. Ryan estaba distraido observando a la gente, asique lo tome de sorpresa..._  
- ¡Parece que ahora si hay gente! - _Volteo casi saltando, lo asuste. El me miraba con cara de rabia._ - Bueno, no es para que te enojes asi, solo fue un sustito... - _Intenté sentarme junto a el en la reposera, pero me tomo del brazo y me paro, el tambien lo hizo._  
- Con vos tenía que hablar. - _Me dijo con tono exagerado. Parecia enojado._ - Tenes idea de quien es...¿Chelsy? - _Oops, se entero lo del mensaje..._  
- Mmm...¿Puede ser que sea...una amiguita tuya? - _Me acerque a el de forma provocativa, el parecia que me iba a matar, tenia un enoje gigante. Parecia loco, me daba risa su cara, asique comencé a reír..._

¡¿Me podes decir de que te reís? - _Dijo, casi gritando. Llamo tanta la atencion, que toda la gente en la piscina volteó para observar nuestra, por asi llamarla, pelea._  
- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso esta prohibido reír? - _Dije, entre risas, bebiendo de mi jugo. Pero Ryan me lo quitó de las manos y lo apoyo con fuerza en el piso. Realmete, estaba loco. Parecía que se le saldrían los ojos, las venas del cuello las tenía inflamadas, solo faltaba que le salga humo por las orejas ._ - ¿Ustedes que miran? ¡Sigan en lo suyo! - _Dí un grito a la gente, ellos repidamente, volvieron a lo suyo._  
- ¿Se puede saber por que te metes en mis cosas, nenita? - _Awww, eso ya colmó mi pasiencia._  
- Hmmm...No lo sé. Fue divertido. - _Dije riendo y provocandolo. El derepente me tomó la cintura y me pego a el brutalmente. ¡Que enojado estaba! Igual, debo admitir, que estar pegaidta a el, fue estupendo._ - ¿Tanto lío por esa "insignificante" chica? - _Me apreto con mas fuerzas hacia el._  
- Ese no es el problema, quiero saber por que te metes en mis cosas. - _Dijo, muy cerca de mis labios._  
- ¿Será porque me interesan tus cosas? - _Le dije, casi rozando nuestros labios._ - O mejor dicho, me interesás vos... - _Derepente me soltó._ - Parece que me tenés miedo "nenito", cuando crezcas un poco, avisame. - _Me fui. Obviamente dejandola con la palabra en la boca. En esa hermosa boca..._  
**Perspectiva Troy**  
_Hoy fue mi dia de suerte, me toco atender a Sharpay, pero además, nos quedamos hablando como unos...15 minutos. ¡Es tan linda! Puede ser que sea algo insoportable, pero no me importa, es muy hermosa, y me encanta cada dia un poco mas, la amo, y no se que hacer. Talvez tendria que comenzar hablando con ella, así comenzó Ryan...¡Eso es! Ryan..._  
- Hey viejo, ¿Puedo hacerte una consulta? - _Escapé del restaurant solo para hablar con Ryan, creo que si me descubren, me matan. Por suerte, dije a Gabby que cualquier cosa diga que estoy en el baño._  
- Si, dime. - _Dijo algo exausto. Creo que mi presencia no le agrada del todo._  
- ¿Como hago para...acercarme a Sharpay? - _Pregunte, algo timido, mientras el limpiaba la piscina._  
- ¿Disculpa? - _Me miro confuso._  
- Bueno, tu ya sabes que a mi me gusta...Me quiero acercar a ella. Tu ya lo hiciste y tienen una relacion que, creo que no pasa ni siquiera de amigos, pero, en fin, ¿Me ayudarás?

**REVIEWS ¬¬'**


End file.
